Amore Mio
by Tehru
Summary: Quando Giancarlo Mascara da Morte  chamou um veterinário Shun  para cuidade de Zeus começou a história de duas pessoas que não tem muito em comum, mas que vão aprender a construir um futuro juntos.   Obs: Yaoi/Lemon e Personagens  OC's
1. Primeiro Encontro

Oláaaaa, como vão? "Amore mio" nasceu de um jogo de RPG entre **Kuchiki Nana**e Tehru, começamos como um jogo e depois de mais de um ano jogando vimos que a história daria uma fic legal e então resolvemos publicar em forma de fic. A principio os personagens Giancarlo (Mascara da Morte) e Shun foram baseados em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, logo os nomes não são meras coincidências. Ai vocês me perguntam... Mascara da morte e Shun? Eu sei que parece estranho, mas agora é natural ver os dois juntos. Com o passar do jogo, que era para ser universo alternativo, os personagens foram se distanciando muito de CDZ e fomos criando novos personagens, então nossa história acabou virando meio que "original" . A fic começa girando em torno do casal Shun e Gian, mas com o passar do tempo teremos outros casais que já não tem mais conexão com CDZ e que não vou contar nada a respeito para não estragar a surpresa. "Amore mio" caminha no tempo e a nossa intenção é desenvolver a história até Shun e Gian ficarem velhinhos. A história segue fielmente nosso jogo e apenas o adaptamos para que virasse uma história. Shun, Gian e os outros personagens da fic, não fazem o tipo herói e nem o tipo perfeito, são apenas humanos, cheios de falhas e que erram bastante. Vale lembrar que a história é um yaoi ( relacionamento homem X homem) e tem em várias partes lemon ( ato sexual ), então se não gosta desse tipo de coisa, pare por aqui. No mais agradecemos a leitura. Beijos

1 Capítulo

**Primeiro encontro**

Londres, 20 de setembro de 2000

Quarta feira, exatamente o meio da semana. Aquele seria seu primeiro atendimento a domicílio, conferiu o endereço e guardou sua maleta dentro da Van e dirigiu em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Londres tomando cuidado nos lugares onde sabidamente havia fiscalização, não podia correr o risco de ser multado ou até mesmo preso por excesso de velocidade. Chegou em frente ao luxuoso prédio e estacionou ali, olhou o nome do cliente no papel.

- Giancarlo Spinelli. – falou para si mesmo e acabou rindo, pois parecia o nome de um dos capangas de "O poderoso chefão" . Caminhou até a portaria com sua maleta nas mãos e pediu para ser anunciado. Acabou se aproveitando a distração do homem interfonou para o apartamento para arrumar uma placa que estava fixada a portaria, ela estava torta e detestava tudo que não era simétrico.

Naquele dia em especifico, Giancarlo tinha chegado em casa mais cedo e estava aproveitando a tarde com Zeus, enquanto esperava o veterinário que viria atendê-lo chegar. Estava deitado com Zeus aos pés da cama quando ouviu o interfone tocar e o anuncio que o tal veterinário havia chegado e o esperou com a porta aberta e acabou lambendo os lábios ao ver que ele era um pedaço de mau caminho. Olhou novamente a figura do veterinário, ele deveria ter por volta de 1,65m era franzino, mas cheio de formas e apesar dos traços orientais bastante fortes tinha olhos verdes.

- Boa tarde! Eu sou Shun Yoshida, da clinica Happy Puppy, procuro o senhor Giancarlo Spinelli por gentileza. – Shun ficou um pouco incomodado com o olhar que o senhor Spinelli lançou sobre si, por que não soube interpretar o que aquele olhar queria dizer, mas no fundo soube que não era nada bom. Acabou por desviar os olhos dele e olhar dentro do apartamento e ficou um tanto apreensivo. A decoração era totalmente assimétrica, desde as almofadas aos quadros na parede, teria que se controlar muito para fazer aquilo dar certo e acabou voltando os olhos para seu cliente na esperança de que tudo desse certo.

- Sou eu.- respondeu Giancarlo. – Então você é o novo veterinário do Zeus? Por favor, entre que ele já vem. – gritou por Zeus, mas o cachorro não o atendeu e então guiou Shun até a sala e aproveitou para devorar aquela bundinha gostosa com os olhos. – Aceita alguma coisa para beber senhor Yoshida?

- Uma água, por favor.- Shun sorriu de forma simpática e assim que viu Giancarlo ir para a cozinha, rapidamente arrumou todas as almofadas sobre o sofá, as colocando de forma simétrica e se sentindo bem mais aliviado assim e se assustou ao ver Giancarlo de volta com uma bandeja e um copo com água. Tomou a água e olhou em volta. – Então onde está o Zeus? Parece que ele não gosta muito de veterinários.

- Não mesmo e tente não se assustar quando ele aparecer está bem? – disse a Shun para logo chamar Zeus em italiano quase gritando e logo viu o cachorro sair do quarto quase correndo e arreganhar os dentes assim que viu o novo veterinário. Teve que mandar que ele ficasse quieto para que ele não atacasse o veterinário. – Bom este é o Zeus. – apresentou o pit bull branco com uma manchinha marrom em volta dos olhos e que tinha um olho castanho e outro azul.

O asiático ficou um pouco receoso pela sua integridade física ao ver aquele cachorro enorme que com aquela boca poderia quebrar qualquer osso seu sem dificuldade.

-Olá garoto. – tentou ser simpático com o cachorro, mas ele só rosnou mais. - Senhor Spinelli vou precisar da sua ajuda, vou precisar que coloque uma focinheira nele e me ajude a deitá-lo, tudo bem?- era ruim fazer atendimentos a domicílio e tinha acabado de descobrir isso, já que Giancarlo não pareceu muito feliz com seu pedido, quando o dono ficava o tempo todo por perto era tudo mais difícil.

- Ele não precisa de focinheira e não vai te morder sem autorização minha. - mandou Zeus se deitar e assim ele o fez. - Pode fazer o que quiser senhor Yoshida, ele é extremamente obediente. – enquanto o veterinário temia uma aproximação, Gian contemplava aquela pele branquinha e aqueles lábios vermelhos, morrendo de vontade de prová-los.

O problema é se ele não te obedecer, não é?- pensou enquanto calçava as luvas e analisava demoradamente o corpo do animal. Ainda tinha receio por que podia sentir as vibrações, pois o cão rosnava. Encontrou-se em um dilema, precisava agora olhar a arcada dentaria do animal e optou por aplicar nele um sedativo e viu que o senhor Spinelli franziu a testa. – Desculpe senhor Spinelli, mas por motivo de segurança não posso olhar a boca do animal sem que ele esteja sedado. - voltou a atenção para o cão e viu que cheirava a cerveja.- O senhor está dando cerveja para o Zeus?

- Ele adora isso, então sempre que eu bebo em casa dou uma a ele.- disse ainda com certo receio daquele veterinário que havia dopado o seu menino. – Você realmente não precisava ter feito isso. – demonstrou seu descontentamento na voz, mas ainda sim comia o veterinário com os olhos e ele parecia nem perceber.

- Não deve ficar dando cerveja a ele, pois pode fazer mal.- continuou a examinar o cão e então viu que a orelha do animal tinha um pouquinho de pus e que estava muito vermelha. – O senhor reparou se recentemente Zeus tem agido de forma estranha?

- Que eu tenha reparado não. – disse de forma muito seria, já que quando se tratava da saúde de Zeus era assim, protetor como se ele fosse um filho. – Por quê? Algo errado com ele? – se abaixou e começou a passar a mão pelos pelos de Zeus com carinho. – Na verdade ele não lhe traria problemas, ele só precisa de uma ordem, e ficaria com a boca aberta para você...- Giancarlo se calou por alguns segundos. – De todo jeito, ele está bem não está?

- Ele está com uma pequena infecção no ouvido. - o veterinário puxou a orelha dele e apontou um feixe luminoso para dentro e mostrou ao senhor Spinelli que estava abaixado próximo a ele. - Coletei uma amostra de sangue, mas aparentemente o Zeus é um cão muito saudável. – deu um pequeno sorriso.- E ele tem uma cor de olhos bem peculiar, é raro cães com os olhos assim, cada um de uma cor. – passou a mão demoradamente pelo dorso do cão se lembrando de sua cadelinha Yuki. – Vou receitar um medicamento e peço que o senhor compre o mais rápido possível.

- E o tratamento é como? Por que o Zeus não gosta muito de comprimidos. - falou e acabou roçando o braço no braço do veterinário, e não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso safado. - Eu nunca tinha visto um cão assim, até encontrar o Zeus e realmente adoro esses olhos dele, são lindos não são? – falava com doçura do cão enquanto olhava o veterinário de forma bastante sugestiva e safada.

-Não se preocupe, tratamento vai ser com uma solução que você vai pingar no ouvido do animal. Vou passar a receita para o senhor comprar e quando der banho no Zeus, o senhor pessoalmente vai secar os ouvidos dele com uma toalha macia ou algodão. – abriu sua maleta com as coisas organizadas de forma totalmente simétrica e tirou de lá duas amostras grátis da solução e estendeu a Giancarlo e pegou outra e aplicou no ouvido do cão massageando em seguida. – Vou aguardar que Zeus volte a consciência e realmente peço desculpas pelo inconveniente.- deu um sorriso simpático e tirou as luvas.- O senhor poderia me indicar onde fica o lavabo por favor?

- No corredor, segunda porta a direita. – falou assim que pegou a receita das mãos dele. – Eu vou colocar o Zeus na cama. – se abaixou e o pegou no colo com extrema facilidade e o levou para seu quarto e assim que voltou viu que o veterinário tinha ido lavar as mãos.- Posso te oferecer algo para beber? – falou alto o suficiente para o veterinário ouvir.

Shun não pode deixar de se assustar ao ver como o homem carregava um cachorro de mais ou menos quarenta quilos como se não fosse nada e foi lavar as mãos enquanto observava o apartamento. Giancarlo parecia não ter família, por que quando tinham crianças em casa era bem diferente. Além disso, famílias com crianças não tinham pit bulls. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que se assustou ao ouvir a pergunta dele.

- Um pouco mais de água está de bom tamanho senhor Spinelli. – disse educadamente e demorou um pouco no processo de lavar as mãos, repetindo o processo por várias vezes.

- Tem certeza de que não quer um suco... ou vinho? – falou enquanto ia para a cozinha, enquanto pensava que teria que marcar veterinário para Zeus com mais freqüência, se isso significaria ver aquele pedaço de mau caminho com olhos verdes. – Você mora nas redondezas senhor Yoshida? – perguntou tentando manter uma conversa enquanto ele estivesse ali.

Aproveitou que Giancarlo estava na cozinha e arrumou as almofadas da sala e organizou os enfeites sobre a mesa de centro e se arrependeu mentalmente por isso, pois estava fazendo terapia para parar com essas coisas.- Eu aceito um suco se não for muito incomodo. – falou de forma bastante polida.- Moro há uns dez quarteirões daqui, perto do parque.

- Eu tenho um café aqui perto, bom na verdade parece que está mais perto da sua casa, se quiser passar lá, posso lhe oferecer uma bebida e a especialidade da casa como forma de agradecimento por cuidar tão bem Zeus assim. – voltou à sala com uma bandeja com suco e alguns biscoitos amanteigados.

- O senhor é o dono do café próximo a estação do metro? – achou por bem falar assim, já que o tal café era o lugar onde os funcionários se vestiam com vestidinhos extremamente curtos de gothic lolita, que por sinal era muito freqüentado por seu amigo Aiolos que já o tinha arrastado para lá um par de vezes para contar suas coisas. Suspirou e pegou o copo de suco levando a boca e comeu um biscoito. – Desculpe o trabalho senhor Spinelli, assim que Zeus acordar eu voltarei a clinica. - por alguma razão pensava estar atrapalhando Giancarlo.

-Não é trabalho nenhum e sim aquele café é meu e infelizmente só poderei deixá-lo ir se me prometer que passara amanha no café para que eu lhe dê uma das nossas deliciosas tortas. – disse com malicia vendo como Shun bebia o suco e ficava com um bigodinho.- Com licença, mas está sujo aqui. – passou o dedo para limpar o bigodinho dele de forma bem sensual e depois levou a boca* - Delicioso. – falou baixinho.

Shun já tinha ficado extremamente sem graça com o convite e ficou ainda mais quando a mão quente do senhor Giancarlo o tocou e acabou corando até as orelhas, tentou se recompor pois era um profissional e tinha que agir como tal. Acabou baixando os olhos, por que as reações daquele homem lhe causavam certo medo, por que ele era tão direto e o deixavam tão embaraçado. Acabou passando os olhos pela camisa dele e viu ali dois botões abertos e foi ficando meio agitado, por que coisas assimétricas o agoniavam ao extremo. Ao mesmo tempo Giancarlo reparava em todos os olhares que o veterinário lhe dava e isso só o deixava com mais vontade ainda de provar aquelas lábios que deveriam ser extremamente doces.

- Então... vou ver você no café amanha?- se sentou ao lado dele insistindo em reencontrá-lo o quão breve fosse possível.

Shun sentiu-se ainda mais agoniado, não com o pedido, mas com o fato de que quanto mais ele chegava perto mais perto chegavam os botões e teve que apertar as mãos para não voar em Giancarlo e casear aqueles botões. – Claro, eu irei. - respondeu sem ao menos pensar por que a presença daquele homem o deixava constrangido e ainda mais ansioso para casear os malditos botões.

- Que bom, passarei o dia lá então, assim poderei vê-lo e tomaremos um maravilhoso e autentico café italiano juntos. – deu o seu sorriso mais belo e viu que o veterinário olhava para si, mas especificamente para seu peito e ficou curioso. – Algo errado senhor Yoshida?

- Claro... claro. – o veterinário nem prestou muita atenção ao que Giancarlo dizia e continuava a observar somente aqueles dois malditos botões e sentia uma vontade anormal de caseá-los e ao sentir o olhar de Gian sobre si acabou corando. – Senhor Spinelli, desculpe a indelicadeza, mas tem dois botões abertos na sua camisa. – sorriu totalmente sem graça e pensou que ficaria feliz se ele caseasse os botões.

Giancarlo olhou para baixo e viu os dois botões e voltou a olhar para Shun um pouco mais curioso. – Eu sei não gosto muito de abotoar todos os botões da camisa. – alisou o peito sem sequer perceber.

- O senhor ficaria mais elegante com todos os botões fechados. – Shun tentou argumentar por que aquilo parecia lhe doer a alma, mas o psicólogo disse que ele deveria ser forte e resistir mais. Pediu mentalmente que Zeus levantasse logo antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

- Você acha? – olhou para o veterinário atentamente por mais alguns momentos e decidiu arriscar. – Por que não os fecha para mim? – pediu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Com licença senhor Spinelli. - puxou a camisa dele mais para perto de si tentando evitar qualquer tipo de contato físico entre ambos e então fechou os botões, respirando mais aliviado depois disso e então se tocou do que havia acabado de fazer e então corou pelo que tinha feito. – Me perdoe por isso senhor Spinelli, mas coisas assimétricas de certa forma me incomodam. – Não gostava de falar de seus problemas assim abertamente, mas era necessário diante da besteira que tinha feito ao cliente.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar ser o mais simétrico possível se isso lhe agrada. – falou com lisonjeio para logo depois levar as costas das mãos até o rosto de Shun e fazer um breve carinho ali. – Uma curiosidade senhor Yoshida, por acaso tem namorada ou namorado? – falou com seu melhor tom galanteador.

Embora Giancarlo fosse imensamente atrevido, não conseguia bloquear aqueles ataques, algo nele era diferente. Se fosse qualquer outro já teria cortado há muito tempo, mas pelo jeito o dono do Zeus tinha esse assanhamento todo com qualquer um. – Não tenho senhor Spinelli e me perdoe se estou sendo indelicado, mas eu estou no meu horário de trabalho.

- Isso me é interessante. – comentou a respeito do estado civil do veterinário e não deixou de olhá-lo nos olhos. – Não é por que está no seu horário de trabalho que você não pode relaxar não acha? – falou servindo mais suco e estendendo o copo para ele, fazendo questão que suas mãos se tocassem nessa entrega. Estava desfrutando e muito desse pequeno jogo de sedução, assim como das feições que o veterinário fazia.

Se sentiu estranho quando sua mão foi tocada por aquele homem, ele era quente, alias quente em demasia, acabou se afastando um pouco dele. – Então senhor Spinelli onde está sua esposa?- falou tentando demover aquele homem do que estava fazendo, por que agora entendia claramente as intenções dele e os olhares. – Imagino que não tenha filhos, por que casas com crianças costumam ter cães mais fofos. – tentou perguntar por família para ver se ele se recordava de algo e parava com os ataques.

- Zeus é um cão fofo. – falou um pouco indignado.- E eu não tenho esposa ou filhos, somente o Zeus.- voltou a falar com carinho do cão. – E talvez esteja aberto para algo mais com alguém, se aparecer algum em especial. – deu um sorriso safado para Shun e voltou a deslizar a mão pelo rosto dele. – Não estaria interessado?

O veterinário respondeu com uma pequena risada nervosa e ficou novamente vermelho. – Senhor Spinelli, o senhor não conhece nada de mim além do nome e eu estou em meu horário de trabalho, por gentileza não deveria ficar brincando desse jeito. – falou bastante sério e se afastando mais no sofá ficando um pouco mais próximo da ponta e ficou rezando para o cão acordar logo.

- Bom, não conheço, mas adoraria conhecer. E você só pode ser uma boa pessoa ou o Zeus sequer o deixaria entrar aqui, então eu gostaria pelo menos de arriscar e quem sabe te encontrar fora do seu horário de trabalho. – disse sem voltar a se aproximar de Shun, já que ele parecia bem incomodado.

- Tudo bem senhor Spinelli. – não conseguiu recusar diante da forma como ele falou. – Quem sabe não podemos ser amigos não é? – tentou deixar mais ou menos claras as suas intenções com aquele homem que achava que estava brincando consigo, provavelmente ele falava assim com todos que achava razoável. Ouviu Zeus latir e então vir meio grogue abanando o rabo e então se levantou. – Ele está bem, então senhor Spinelli vou embora, agradeço ter escolhido nossos serviços.

- Uma pena que tenha que ir tão cedo, mas de todo jeito passe amanha no café para que possamos dar inicio a nossa bela amizade. – passou a mão pelos cabelos de Zeus enquanto ia até a porta e a abria para o senhor Yoshida. – Espero que nos vejamos amanha Shun, se é que me permite chamar assim. - disse sorrindo.- E se quiser pode me chamar de Giancarlo.

- Até logo senhor Giancarlo. – deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu. Ficou pensativo até chegar em sua van, era melhor não tentar aquilo. Voltou para a clinica mas por algum motivo não conseguia esquecer o rosto de Giancarlo.

_Continua..._


	2. Um novo encontro

Um pouco demorado, mas aqui esta o novo cap, rssrrs, há eu queria corrigir um erro, no resumo eu tinha colocado que era PWP, mas não é, tinha entendido errado a definição disso, de toda forma já corrigi, rsrrsrs, espero que vocês gostem deste cap, e que continuem nos lendo, rsrrsrs pq para mim, e para a Kuchiki Nana fazer isso aqui tah sendo mais que divertido,rsrrsrsrs, bom vamos a leitura,,,, e ao primeiro beijo, kkkkkkkkkkkk de muitos, e muitos,,, e muitos,,,,

tehru

Capitulo 2: Um novo encontro

Uma semana depois...

- Aiolos, não sei por que a gente veio aqui.- falou assim que se sentou em uma das mesas do café, havia se passado uma semana desde de que tinha ido atender Zeus e não conseguia tirar Giancarlo da cabeça, a todo momento o sorriso dele aparecia em seus pensamentos. Suspirou ao ver como Aiolos babava nas mulheres e homens vestidos de Gothic Lolita. O café era temático e todos os funcionários andavam com vestidinhos minúsculos de Gothic Lolita.

- Fala sério Shun, alguém te canta e você fica com frescura, vai morrer virgem desse jeito. Além disso, o cara é gostosão e eu sei que você é gay, então por que não dá uns pegas nele? Só por diversão? – viu como Shun arrumava a mesa e suspirou derrotado. – Para de arrumar isso.

- Não é tão fácil como você diz e além do mais não estou interessado em ninguém. – todos os seus pouquíssimos relacionamentos não tinham sido muito bons e tinha recordações que demoraria a esquecer. - E além disso o senhor Giancarlo deve falar isso para todo mundo que vê.

- Você está esperando um príncipe em um cavalo branco por acaso? Aff- resmungou e então olhou para um belo traseiro que balançava para lá e para cá. – Que gracinha.

Giancarlo estava em seu escritório no andar superior do café que terminava em uma pequena sacada que dava acesso a todo o café e foi quando o viu entrar acompanhado de um moreno e logo franziu o cenho imaginando o que aquele rapaz seria de seu querido veterinário. Bebeu mais um gole do café em sua caneca e desceu indo direto a mesa onde os dois estavam sentados. – Shun, que bom que veio, já pensava que havia declinado minha oferta. – disse abrindo um enorme sorriso e se virando para o "amigo" de Shun em seguida. – Prazer, sou Giancarlo Spinelli.

Aiolos apertou a mão do homem com um sorriso muito malicioso nos lábios e se levantou para o desespero de Shun. – Tenho que ir ao banheiro. - deu um tapinha nos ombros de Giancarlo. - Ótima ideia essa dos vestidinhos, tem cada traseiro gostoso aqui. – chegou bem próximo ao ouvido do dono do café. – Cuide bem do Shunzim, ele é igual um irmão, mas está muito estressado precisando de uns pegas. –sorriu e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

- Eu vou cuidar. - Giancarlo abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação ao ouvir aquilo sobre irmãos e então se sentou sem pedir permissão a Shun e acabou fazendo um carinho no rosto dele, se limitando a isso. – Que bom que veio, algum pedido especial que queira fazer, já que tudo é por minha conta?

Shun resmungou mentalmente algo como "Belo amigo você" e acabou corando ao receber aquele carinho no rosto, Giancarlo era mesmo abusado e tinha um sorriso realmente lindo. – Bem, eu gostaria de uma torta de morangos e um chocolate quente, não gostou muito de café. – falou ainda sem graça e ajeitou novamente o forro da mesa que se mexeu um pouco quando o dono do lugar se sentou ali. – Antes de você falar sua profissão achei que fosse militar ou algo assim.

-Eu militar? Imagina. – deu uma risada gostosa e parou um de seus funcionários que passavam por ali e que vestia um conjunto minúsculo de colegial. – Thomas, traga para meu amigo, um pedaço enorme da nossa torta especial de morango e um chocolate quente, com chocolate em pedaços para ele e um café amargo e com pó para mim. - dispensou o rapaz assim que terminou de fazer o pedido. – Por que achou que eu era militar?

- Mora sozinho em uma casa que tem seu próprio estilo, tem um corpo bem construído e não sei, mas tem algo em você que me lembra atores de filme de ação. – riu um tanto sem graça e ajeitou o suporte de guardanapos e viu a torta chegar e levou um pedaço a boca fazendo uma expressão de quem tinha achado ótima. – Que delicia, de meus elogios ao seu confeiteiro. – ficou meio serio por que a torta estava torta no prato e a arrumou de forma simétrica.

- Eu malho para manter o corpo assim e moro sozinho por não ter achado alguém que valha a pena ainda, apesar de que eu não moro exatamente sozinho, moro com o Zeus que é uma ótima companhia. – viu uma migalha na bochecha do japonês e não pode evitar de se aproximar e o beijar de leve no rosto tirando a migalha dali. – Tinha um pedaço de torta ali. – disse como se aquilo fosse suficiente para justificar.

Shun olhou demoradamente para Giancarlo e confirmou as intenções dele. – Então o senhor costuma limpar o rosto dos seus clientes sempre assim? – não pode evitar de alfinetar aquele homem.

- Na verdade não, por enquanto estou fazendo essas regalias apenas para você. – Gian respondeu o olhando atentamente nos olhos. – Experimente o chocolate quente, acho que vai gostar. - Gian ouviu então a risada de Shun, que o estava achando muito galanteador e se percebia claramente o quanto o japonês estava sem graça.

Os olhos do japonês se fixaram nos do italiano e Shun continuava cada vez mais encantado com Giancarlo, embora estivesse meio receoso. O encantava o fato de ele ser tão apegado ao cão e o trata-lo com tanto apreço. Se algum dia alguém ganhasse o mesmo tratamento que o cachorro seria muito sortudo. – Muito bom, alias o melhor chocolate que já provei. – disse assim que tomou um gole grande do chocolate.

- Uma de nossas especialidades. – gostou de ver o sorriso naquele rosto e acabou erguendo a mão e acariciando o rosto do veterinário, mas diferente das outras vezes não a retirou. – Você tem um lindo sorriso e olhos mais lindos ainda.

Shun quase riu daquelas cantadas baratas, mas tinha algo naquele homem, algo meio sombrio em seus olhos que lhe pareciam extremamente atraente e além de tudo aquela voz grossa, aquele corpo bem formado. Apesar de estar com medo de investir, mas não conseguia resistir a ele. – Você tem um olhar profundo. – ajeitou o forro da mesa ansioso.

- Isso que dizer que você gosta do meu olhar? – olhou Shun nos olhos enquanto deslizava os dedos pela face lisinha dele, que ao seu toque lhe parecia muito deliciosa.

- Tem o olhar forte e isso me diz que a sua personalidade é tão forte quanto o olhar. – ajeitou o forro da mesa novamente e podia olhar tranquilamente para a camisa vermelha que ele vestia já que não tinha botões. Tinha tempo que não deixava ninguém se aproximar assim, mas não conseguia recusar os avanços do italiano.

- Bom, digamos que você não está errado. – continuou a acariciar o rosto daquele lindo asiático que tinha os olhos mais verdes e cativantes que já vira. – Posso te beijar? – acabou arriscando.

Se assustou imensamente com o pedido, mas estava gostando daqueles carinhos. Embora fosse muito direto, Giancarlo era mais educado do que qualquer outro com quem já esteve. – Não aqui... você trabalha aqui e tem um monte de gente em volta – não lhe agradava muito a ideia de ter uma plateia para assistir ao beijo.

- Então vem comigo. – nem sequer deu tempo para Shun lhe responder e levantou-se pegando ele pela mão e indo em direção a rua. Não o soltou durante todo o trajeto e foi em direção a entrada do parque que costumava levar Zeus para brincar. – Conheço um lugar perfeito. – adentrou no parque e foi até uma das áreas um pouco mais afastadas que dava de frente para o lago. – Eu trago o Zeus aqui às vezes. – disse se sentando e instigando Shun a fazer o mesmo e se sentar ao seu lado. – Ele gosta de brincar de pegar.

- Eu sempre venho aqui, mas a noite depois que eu chego do trabalho. Venho trazer a Yuki para passear. – cruzou as pernas e se lembrou das várias vezes que havia ido ali levar a cadelinha para passear. – Tem quantos anos Giancarlo? Melhor perguntar que errar tentando.

- Yuki? Sua cadela eu suponho.- se acomodou melhor ficando quase de frente para Shun e voltou a fazer carinhos no rosto dele. – Sua pele é tão macia e sedosa, que parece toque de seda. – fitou profundamente aqueles olhos. – Quantos anos eu tenho? – repetiu ao ouvir a pergunta. – Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho. –resolveu brincar e soltou um breve sorriso.

- Sim... Yuki é minha cadelinha, ela foi abandonada na clinica e estava com sinais de maus tratos, então eu a levei para casa e cuidei dela. – ficou encarando aqueles olhos tão interessantes e acabou rindo dos galanteios do outro que não avançava o sinal e ainda o ouvia com atenção. – Talvez tenha 29? – resolveu ser sincero já que ele parecia mais maduro.

- Obrigada por me achar bem mais jovem, na verdade eu tenho trinta e dois. E você? – deslizou a mão pelos cabelos dele que eram tão sedosos quanto à pele. – O Zeus também, só que ao contrario da Yuki, ele não foi abandonado, eu o tomei. Alguns rapazes o estavam treinando de forma extremamente cruel para ser um cão de rinha, então sempre o espancavam e o deixavam passar fome. Então eu o peguei para mim, desde então ele tem sido o meu guardião fiel. – voltou a tocar aquele rosto sedoso.

O veterinário permanecia sorridente durante todo o tempo daquele jogo de conquista, por que gostava de como estava sendo tratado, Giancarlo era atencioso, talvez por que fosse mais velho, bem diferente dos jovens da sua idade. Mas o que mais chamava sua atenção era o fato de Giancarlo ser tão devoto a Zeus. – Tenho vinte e quatro. – acabou por não revelar que tinha feito vinte e quatro um dia antes de se conhecerem. – os carinhos em seu rosto continuavam, tanto que se perguntou se Gian fazia aquilo com todos que lhe despertavam interesse. – Além de ser o dono de Zeus, trazer ele para passear e tocar um café com uma torta de morango deliciosa, o que faz no tempo livre?

- Muitas coisas e você? – perguntou se aproximando mais de Shun, tanto que podia sentir o hálito adocicado dele. – Malho, cuido do meu carro... coisas simples. – continuou a se aproximar mais, mas não avançava sobre Shun, apenas desfrutava da proximidade.

- Eu tenho uma ânsia meio estranha por limpar a casa e a deixar arrumada e isso acaba tomando muito tempo. – riu sem graça por que se achava estranho por causa dessas coisas. – Eu também gosto de escrever e caminhar e não gosto muito de lugares cheios de gente, me agoniam um pouco. – tinha certeza que Giancarlo o achava estranho.

- Também não gosto de lugares cheios de pessoas, e quanto a limpar a casa não é algo que eu goste muito de fazer. – fez uma careta. – Então eu pago uma moça para limpar meu apartamento, mas ela só pode ir quando Zeus não está por que ele tem antipatia por quase todo mundo e parece que ele gostou de você. – parou de falar apenas para ficar encarando os olhos de Shun em silencio por alguns momentos. – E agora? Posso te beijar? – perguntou passando a língua sobre os lábios.

Em resposta houve uma risada nervosa e ia falar que Zeus não tinha gostado tanto assim de si, quando ouviu perguntar sobre o beijo. Ficou com certo receio já que não era tão experiente quanto achava que Giancarlo era e, além disso, há tempos não beijava ninguém. Tinha medo de fazer algo que ele não gostasse. Acabou levando uma mão ao rosto dele fazendo um carinho, brincando com a barba por fazer por que ela fazia cocegas na mão. O coração disparou e checou se alguém os via e então fechou os olhos e se aproximou de Giancarlo o beijando de leve nos lábios.

Ao sentir o leve toque de Shun, acabou levando a mão ao pescoço dele o segurando sem força, apenas para puxá-lo mais para si e começar a deslizar a língua pelos lábios dele e assim que teve uma pequena abertura, adentrou naquela boca quente e doce com sua língua, a percorrendo com suavidade e sentindo o gosto doce de morangos ainda presente ali. Movia a língua de forma a convida-lo a participar ao passo que Shun respondeu apoiando a mão em seu rosto e inclinando o corpo mais para frente, e deixou que Gian controlasse o beijo, que durou até Shun precisar de ar, se afastaram então e o italiano ficou acariciando o rosto dele com carinho.

- Vou te ver de novo, não vou Shun? – perguntou apenas para ter certeza.

- Se você quiser poderemos nos ver outras vezes. - respondeu o encarando enquanto seus dedos estavam entrelaçados ao dele. – Até por que eu sou o veterinário do Zeus, apesar de que o dono dele pode me chamar para um particular que eu não me importaria nenhum pouco.

- Então nos veremos outras vezes. – afirmou para continuar ali fazendo carinhos em Shun, sem ousar beija-lo novamente, pois havia algo no veterinário que era diferente, algo que o fazia querer ir com calma para não assusta-lo e querer vê-lo sempre e decidiu por fim dar razão a essa vontade. – Da próxima vez que for na minha casa leve a Yuki com você, acho que Zeus vai gostar de conhece-la.

Shun tirou um enorme celular da bolsa. – Qual seu telefone Giancarlo? – perguntou por que já que iriam se ver mais vezes queria o telefone dele. – A Yuki é terrível, ela adora comer sapatos. – levou a mão a do italiano e a segurou delicadamente um pouco sem jeito e sentiu o celular ser tomado por Gian que anotou tanto seu telefone de casa, quanto o celular e do café.

- Assim você poderá me encontrar sempre que quiser e quanto a Yuki, não se preocupe, Zeus sabe domar essas feras só com aqueles olhos lindos...como os seus. – falou sem sequer reparar que estava comparando Shun a um cão, mas de toda forma gostada do olhar dos dois. – Me diga Shun, aceitaria jantar comigo amanha? Conheço um ótimo restaurante. – falou e voltou a acariciar o rosto dele com delicadeza.

- Está me convidando para jantar senhor Spinelli? Por que se tiver eu aceito. – acertaram todos os detalhes e ficaram ali curtindo a presença um do outro e acabaram presenciando o belíssimo por do sol a sua frente.

_Continua..._

E agora os agradecimentos especiais a:**buubaa**, pois é, eu curto, rsrsrs, na verdade sou uma otaku nata, e esse foi o primeiro anime que eu assisti, kkkkkkkk(acho que estou ficando velha por que isso tem mais de uma década que eu vi, kkkkk), e vc não é pedichona não, e não se preocupe eu vou continuar, so sou um pokim lerda pra postar, rsrsrs, gomen rsrrsr. **Condessa Oluha**: pois é olu, eu também, rsrrs, acho que sou apaixonada por esse casal e pelas peripercias deles, rsrsr, mas vamos ver o que vc acha dessa historia, pq gian ganhou irmãos, kkkk, e que são tao ou quão piores que ele, kkkkkk, bjs bjs bjs e te espero no procimo cap ein, rsrrsrs. **Lunnafianna**: acredite, isso ainda vai dar tantos problemas, mas tantos, kkkk, apesar de ser muito engraçado de se ver, pq o shun também vai se recuperar,,, pelo menos um pouco, kkkk, se não ele não aguenta, rsrrsrs, obrigada pela review e nos vemos no próximo cap, please, rsrrs.**Kuchiki Nana**:ei, vc não pode autoreviewzar nossa historia, kkkkkkkkkk, brincadeira, kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bom espero que tenham gostado desse cap, e agradeceria intimamente se deixassem seus comentários, rsrrsrs

Bjs bjs e nos vemos no próximo que espero não tardar muito, pq a historia já tah pronta, so precisa adaptar, rsrrsrs

Bjs bjs

tehru


End file.
